Artemis Fowl:Reading The Time Paradox
by moonlightrox
Summary: No progress has been made at the J argon clinic. Foaly decides that th root of the problem might lie in Artemis's time travelling incident.So what better way to find out than to have n1 conjure a book about it.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl,or any related characters. Eoin Colfer Does. Lucky Git.

Anyway...

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>Foaly was not in the best of moods,and moody centaur is something to see. Artemis Fowl had been in Haven for 3 months. He was currently being treated<p>

for the Atlantis Complex. Not much progress had been made. It seemed no one could find the root of the problem. Foaly had gone over Artemis's memorys,

video diaries, everything he could find. Nothing. There was only one event that he hadn't been able to look into. The time travelling incident...


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I , still, do not own Artemis Fowl. If I did the movie for the first book would've been out a long time ago.

On with the story

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>Foaly galloped into the J. Argon clinic, not bothering to speak until he reached the room at very back. I was a very plain room with beige walls, a single<p>

mahogany coloured couch,a small cot a large chest at the foot of it. While the room was small it had half a dozen people inside it. As Foaly stepped into

the room all talking ceased as they waited for an explanation for why they were there ( though none of them really minded.)

"I've called you all here,"Foaly said not bothering to say hello," because I've found a way to find out what happened during that little time traveling

incident that happened last year. I have a feeling that this is the root of the problem."There was an awkward you going to tell us what it is,

or just let us stand here?"said Mulch. "some of us have more important things to do you know."

Foaly shot Mulch a look." Do these more mportant things happen to be eating ?" Before Mulch had a chance to retort Foaly continued on. "N1 has

conjured a book that tells the story of this event, through various peoples point of veiws." At this Holly and Artemis looked a little sheepish" I thought it

would be good if we all read it together, since we're all involved in it."Butler cleared his throat before asking" Foaly whats this book called?" "Artemis

Fowl and the Time Paradox." he replied." Here I'll read ".The occupants of the room took a seat, excitement builiding at the though of reading what

Artemis thought of them.

* * *

><p><strong>" An hour north of Dublin's fair city lies the fowl estate, where the boundaries have changed l<strong>**ittle in the past five hundred years." **

At this almost everyone remembered the fowl manor seige.

**" The ****manor is not visible from th main road, shrouded by a fan of oak trees and a parallelogram of ****high stone walls."**

**"**This is boring, we all know this ,can we skip it?"Mulch whined. Foaly looked like he was considering it when Holly spoke for the first time since he had told them about the book."No we're not going to skip this part, it could be important." _And I don't want them to read about that kiss just __yet, _thought Holly."Foaly keep reading."And he complied.

" **The gates are reinforced steel,"**

Holly snorted at the memory of Butler knocking down a door like that during the Bwakwal Rebellion.

"**with** **cameras ****perched upon their pillars. Were you allowed to pass through these discreetly elctrifed portals"** "

Of course they are" said Mulch.

**"you would find yourself on a pea-gravel avenue, meandering gently ****through what was once a manicured lawn, but has now been encouraged to evolve to a wild ****garden.****The trees grow dense as you approach the manor itself,soaring oak and horse chestnut ****intermingled with more delicate ash and only signs of cultivation are a driveway free of weeds ****and t****he glowing lamps that float overhead,seemingly without tether or cable."**

**"Fowl Manor has been the site of many grand adventures over the centuries."**

"Thats a bit of an understatment" Juliet said.

**"In recent years the adventures have had more of a magical bent, ****though most of the Fowl family have been kept in the dark about this fact.**"

"Time traveling,Lost demon colonys, trolls...perfectly normal in my opinion." Artemis said with a smirk.

**" They have no idea ****that the main lobby was completely destroyed when the fairy folk sent a troll to do battle with ****Artemis,the familys eldest son and criminal mastermind." **

**"**You know we taped that and it's now part of the LEP hand to hand combat curriculum." Foaly said looking up from the book. "Is it really?"Juliet asked with interest. Foaly nodded before continuing.

**"He was twelve years old at the time. Today, however, ****Fowl activity in the manor is entirely legal."**

**" **Say it ain't so!" Mulch cried melodramatically. Everyone rolled their eyes at the dwarfs antics. " Your working WITH the law Mulch." Holly reminded him.

**"There are no special fairy forces storming the battlements. No elfin police officers held captive ****in the cellar."**

Artemis bowed his head, the guilt of what he did overwhelming him. "You're not that personanymore ." Holly whispered to him, giving his hand a reasuring squeeze.

**"Nor any signs of a centuar ****fine-tuning his listening devices,"**

"Like they need fine-tuning", Foaly snorted.

"**Or running thermal scans.****Artemis has made peace with the Fairy People , and formed solid friendships among their ****ranks."**

Here everyone smiled, and Holly whispered "see, their's nothing to be guilty about Artemis"Artemis tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. _I can't wait for this book to be over_ He thought.

**" Though his criminal activities earned Artemis much,"**

" One metric ton of gold." Foaly muttered. To this day it still irrated him.

**"they cost him more. People he loved were distraught,injured and even abducted becasue of his schemes."**

"And if you hadn't alot more lives would have been lost." Holly said defiantly.

**" For the past three years his parents thought him dead ****while he fought demons in Limbo.**

**"**Holly was begining to get angry with Foaly._This book is only making it worse for Artemis!_

**"And on his return, he was flabbergasted to find that the world had moved on without him"**

" The world doesn't revolve around you Arty" Juliet teased.

"**And he was now the older brother to two-year-old twin boys, Beckett and Myles.**

"Just what the world needs, more Fowls" retorted Mulch. Ever since the mention of the twins Artemis had genuinley started to smile. " Thats the end of the chapter." Said Foaly. "I'll read next." said Mulch. " You can read?" said Juliet "Haha"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay just to clear some things up the people reading are Butler,Artemis,Foaly,Mulch,Juliet and Holly. I might bring N1 in ,review if you want. Until next time<em>**

**_moonlightrox_**


End file.
